iHave a Headache
by Anonymously Embarrassed
Summary: Freddie Benson had a headache. Samantha Puckett had the cure. Rated M for lemon.


_Disclaimer- If I owned iCarly, something like this little oneshot would've happened on the show a long time ago. Which means the show would've been kicked off Nickelodeon. Oh well. We'd just have to shoot in my living room ;)_

The relentless Seattle rain pounded down on the roof of Freddie Benson's car as he pulled off to the side of the road. The rain was so loud he couldn't even hear himself think. Add this to the headache hammering inside his head, and you can bet that he was most definitely not in a good mood. All he wanted was to get home and lie down with a large dose of whatever pain reliever he could find. The rain continued, and the sound of the water bouncing off the top of his 1992 Ford F-150 became too much. It was like the rain was pounding inside his own head, instead of just on the top of the truck. He let out a satisfying scream that helped to release some of his frustration, but did nothing for his headache.

Through his muddled thoughts, Freddie was able to realize that sitting in the offending rain would not help his headache-probably, it would just make it worse. With a defeated sigh, he put the car back onto the road, and drove as fast as he dared in the current state of downpour.

Ten minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot at Bushwell Plaza, parked, and ran into the lobby. Before Lewbert could even begin to think about shrieking for any reason, Freddie shot him a look that told him to keep his damn mouth shut, if he knew what was good for him.

Shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor, Freddie made his way to the elevator and angrily punched the button that would take him to his floor. He waited, patience running thin, and finally got into the elevator when the doors opened for him.

When he reached his apartment, he was greeted by none other than Sam Puckett, sitting on his couch, eating the dinner that his mother had left for him. "'Sup Benson?" she greeted, unsurprised by his appearance. "I gotta tell you, for all the healthy crap your mom makes you eat, this here is pretty good." Only now did she look at him and she was taken aback by the dark look she saw on his face. "What's wrong with _you_?" she asked, only serving to irritate Freddie further. Her antics were sure to put him in a mood that made his headache seem pleasant.

"Cut your shit Sam," he started, before she could really begin. "I'm not in the mood for it today. Stay if you want, but don't make any noise. I'm gonna go look for some aspirin and lie down." But before he even finished his sentence, he remembered that his mother had rampaged and locked all the medication away a week earlier. "Well, maybe not the aspirin part, but just be sure to leave me alone, and be gone before my mom gets here at eight," he sighed.

She had a strange glint in her eye that Freddie was too distracted to notice when she said, "Hey I have something that would be really good for your headache." She pulled two small blue pills out of her pocket. "I bought them off Rodney today. I was going to use them myself later, but I think you may have greater need than I."

Freddie stared dumbly at the pills for a minute, trying to figure out why they looked so familiar. He quickly shrugged it off and grabbed the pills, swallowing without any water. "Thanks, Sam. I'm gonna go lie down. But like I said before: be gone before my mom gets home."

She smirked. "Sure thing, Fredduccini."

Twenty minutes later, Freddie was in his room, headache still pounding away. He stared at his ceiling, counting the glow-in-the-dark stars Sam and Carly had put up for him. No matter what he did, he kept losing track, distracted by the throbbing he felt in his head. Almost idly, he wondered what it was that Sam had given him, thinking they should've taken effect ten minutes ago. He got to thinking, and was soon of a mind to march into the living room and tell her that Rodney had sold her shitty pills, when he felt an odd tightening in his jeans. Confused, he looked to his lap to discover a rapidly growing erection. All of a sudden, Freddie realized why he had recognized the pills. He had seen them millions of times in television ads about older men with… a problem. She had given him Viagra.

Anger and humiliation coursed through him so violently just then that he almost forgot about his headache as he jumped up and stalked into the living room. Sam was still sitting on his couch, but had somehow managed to find an entire ham that her teeth were greedily ripping through. Freddie walked forward until he was inches behind her, sure that she wasn't aware of his presence. Arms crossed, he slowly nudged the back of her head with his almost painfully throbbing manhood.

She jumped and yelped in surprise, almost dropping the ham. But when she turned around and saw him, the ham was forgotten. She pushed the plate aside, stood, and walked right up to Freddie, stopping only inches from him. He recognized the emotions in her eyes, but was surprised at them. Lust. Want. He was even more surprised to find that her feelings were not altogether unrequited. The blank shock at this revelation caused Freddie to immediately forget the carefully planned rant he had thought up on his way into the living room.

Before Freddie could speak, Sam started, "You know, I've always had this fantasy where you would take control and finally break this sexual tension between us." At the dark look of faked confusion in Freddie's eyes, Sam scoffed. "Don't even. I know you know it's there. It has been ever since we kissed that one time. But when you did nothing, again and again, even after you had plenty of opportunity, I realized that I'd have to give you a little push. If anger fueled desire is what it takes, then so be it. Just do it already_._"

Freddie's brain felt like it was in a fog, but his body reacted for him. Sooner than he could form a coherent thought, his lips crashed down on hers, and his fingers were tangled in her hair. He kissed her greedily, not pausing for gentleness, and she kissed him back with just as much force. Anger almost forgotten, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, and she returned the gesture. She tasted exactly as he thought she would. Sweet from the ham she had just consumed, but there was a strong undertone that was completely _Sam._

They battled for dominance, and Sam won, of course. She explored every inch of his mouth, the unfamiliar territory being learned quickly. Soon they both had to come up for breath, and as Sam threw her head back, gasping for air, Freddie moved toward her neck. He peppered kisses on every inch of flesh his lips could find purchase on. He made his way back up, only detouring once to take her earlobe between his teeth. She let out a guttural moan, which sent him into a frenzy. He roughly lifted her, and she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist as he backed her against a wall.

His hands snaked behind her and slowly, almost cautiously, ventured underneath her shirt. She gasped at the contact, but didn't rebuff him, so he continued exploring. The skin on her back was smooth and warm and not enough. Freddie pulled at the hem of her shirt and, catching on quickly, she reached down and flung it off, shivering at the coldness of the room.

As soon as her shirt hit the floor, Freddie's arms wrapped around her again, and he began walking toward his bedroom. He sat down on his bed, Sam's legs still firmly wrapped around his waist. By now, she was pawing at his shirt, obviously not satisfied with being the only one without a top. He pushed her over-excited hands aside, and unbuttoned his shirt in a matter of seconds.

Once he was sufficiently bare, Sam took the opportunity to gape a little. Fencing, apparently, required much more physical training than she thought. Freddie was not exactly buff, but he had a stomach that made Sam want to lick whipped cream off it. Maybe some chocolate too.

Freddie snorted at her blatant ogling, and she snapped out of her trance. "You know, for a diphthong, you're pretty hot," she breathed in his ear.

His hands had returned to roaming the expanse of her back and found the clasp of her bra. He gently unhooked the last garment hiding her from him. When it fell away, his mind became his again. He stared at her, anger and headache completely forgotten immediately. She was better than he'd ever imagined, and the reality of what was happening crashed down on him.

Sensing his hesitation, Sam took one of his hands and softly placed it on one of her exposed breasts.

She heard his sharp intake of air, and he looked up at her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Deciding to ignore his question, she bent down and pressed her lips to his tenderly.

He took this as a confirmation, and began to move his lips against hers, slowly at first. Intensity increased quickly though, and soon he had her pressed against the mattress and was kneading her breasts with both of his hands.

She moaned, and Freddie replaced one of is hands with his mouth. It was a strange sensation for both of them. Though neither was a virgin, the act felt much more intimate than they had expected. Freddie almost backed up to her mouth, but she held him where he was, refusing to relinquish the unfamiliar pleasure coursing through her body.

Now unsure, Freddie slowly rolled her nipple over his tongue, testing for a reaction. She gasped, and he took this as a green light. Confidence building rapidly, Freddie began gently sucking on the tender flesh while his hand massaged her other breast. A minute later he switched sides, and continued to poke and prod with his tongue, Sam writhing in pleasure the entire time.

Impatience setting in, Sam grabbed Freddie by the back of the head, and roughly pulled him back to her face. She kissed him with such force, he saw stars.

Her hands snaked down to the waist of his jeans, and began fumbling with the button. She tore through both the button and zipper, and soon Freddie's pants were at his ankles. He wasn't sure how she did it, but it was definitely not something he would question. He used his feet to kick his jeans completely off, and he was left in just a pair of black boxer-briefs.

Sam rolled them over, putting herself in control, and she straddled his waist. She could feel his hardness pressing into her core through the suddenly too many layers of clothing.

She jumped off him so quickly, Freddie almost thought she was quitting. But she held up a finger, telling him to hold on a second. She then proceeded to rip the jeans from her body.

By the time she had them off, Freddie was sitting up in bed, his feet hanging over the edge. She glanced in his direction and licked her lips. Her legs carried her to the side of the bed, where she sank to her knees. Once she was eye level with Freddie's manhood, she hesitated. She looked up into his eyes, as if asking for permission, and he nodded.

She nodded to herself once before running her index finger from base to tip of his shaft through the fabric. She glanced up again, and saw that his eyes had rolled up into his head. She almost laughed at this, but stifled it before she could embarrass him and miss out on what she really wanted.

Slowly, almost hesitant, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of his underwear, and pulled it off him. She wasn't sure what she had expected to find, but what she saw was definitely not it. Albeit, he did not have the makings of a porn star, but for a regular guy, he was above average in both length and girth, and in Sam's opinion, one was no good without the other.

Taking no more time to think about her actions, and how they could affect the future, she took a deep breath, and wrapped her lips around him, gently sucking while bobbing up and down. Every time she went down, she took a little bit more of him into her mouth, until she finally felt him at the back of her throat. That was one good thing about Puckett women- no gag reflex.

Meanwhile, Freddie was having a hard time containing himself. How embarrassing would it be to blow his load in the first few minutes, before she even got anything in return?

"Hold on, Sam. I'm gonna-"

She got the message quickly, and pulled back. Looking up into Freddie's face, she saw that he had calmed down enough to be smirking at her. "What's so funny, Fredhunk?"

"It's my turn," he replied, hiding his simple pleasure at her use of a new nickname.

When she looked at him confusedly, he grabbed her by the hips and threw her down onto his mattress. He crawled on top of her and stopped when he reached her core. He began placing open-mouthed kisses on her thighs while his fingers lightly drew patterns on their way up her legs. She squirmed in anticipation, but that only encouraged him to go slower. The tip of his nose brushed the top of her panties at the same time his fingers curled around the sides. In one swift movement, he had her bare and it was all he could do to control himself.

He'd never felt this way before. His actions almost carried a familiarity to them, even though he'd only ever fantasized. But, strangely, his fingers knew exactly where to prod, his tongue knew exactly how to move _just right_. He was shocked to see how strongly Sam was responding to his movements. Her breathing was heavy, and when he glanced up, he saw that her eyes were closed and her face was twisted in what looked like pain, but was instead intense pleasure. In less than three minutes, Sam climaxed with a sharp rush of air.

She was just as surprised as he was in the odd sensations she was experiencing. She felt an easiness and a comfort in being with Freddie that she'd never had with anyone else. It was almost unsettling, but in her post-orgasmic bliss, she failed to notice.

Freddie made his way back up her body, trailing intimate kisses as he went. When he finally reached her face, he kissed her full on the lips. "Are you ready?" he asked, voice rough. She nodded, ready for anything.

When he didn't move, Sam shot him a look. "Should I, uh…" He trailed off and started to reach for his nightstand.

Realization flooded over Sam, and she grabbed his arm while shaking her head. "We don't need it. I'm on the pill. Just do it," She wanted to feel this more than anything. The thought of ruining it with a condom almost felt like sacrilege.

Freddie took a deep breath, and pushed into her, slowly. The experience was unlike anything either of them had known before. Freddie stiffened in both shock and an attempt to get himself under control. Exhale.

Sam was frozen in awe at what she was feeling. The lust and want and satisfaction were all things that she had expected, but she had never foreseen any emotion attached. Freddie was gentle and tender in his motions, so different than what she was used to. She usually went for the guys she knew would get rough and be done. She thought she could accomplish that with Freddie. She was wrong.

Slowly, Freddie began to move. Pull back. Push forward. Each time he made a movement, Sam gasped a little in his ear. At first this worried him. Was he hurting her? But as he picked up the tempo, the small gasps turned into long, drawn-out moans. Freddie was oddly satisfied at this. Who would have thought that he could elicit such sounds of pleasure from Sam Puckett, professed hater of his guts?

Freddie picked up the pace even further. He could feel the tension building inside his body. He looked down at Sam, and noticed that her eyes were shining. Not with tears, but with an emotion he couldn't quite identify. It wasn't lust, or want. More like wonder. Even though he wasn't sure what this emotion was, Freddie was sure he felt it too, in that moment. It was solely this feeling that compelled him to lean down and close the short distance between their lips. The kiss was startling to both of them. Despite their current actions, the kiss remained innocent. Reminiscent of the balcony, almost.

It was the sweetness of that kiss that did them both in. The moment Freddie pulled back, Sam's body clenched inward in an orgasm that, in turn, cracked Freddie's tight self control. They climaxed together, Sam with a deep groan and Freddie with a sharp release of the air he had been holding hostage in his lungs.

Freddie held himself up long enough to roll off of her before collapsing onto the mattress.

They both stared up at the ceiling, the reality of what they had just done crashing over them. Freddie turned his head to look at Sam, and saw that she was staring at him. "So," Freddie stated, awkwardness flooding over him.

Sam smiled. She felt the awkwardness, but it didn't bother her. "So," she replied.

"I, um, well, I'm not exactly sure-," Freddie began, but Sam cut him off.

"I get it. I don't know either. All I know for sure is that I liked it. Probably more than I should have, but whatever." Sam was aware that she was being more honest than she would have been in normal circumstances, but she was also aware that this was not a normal circumstance. She told herself, _Fuck it, _and just said what she felt.

Freddie looked thoughtful for a moment. He figured that if Sam was being honest, he could too. "Me, uh, me too."

"Do you, maybe wanna… do it again sometime?" Sam asked nervously.

Shock crossed Freddie's face. "Yeah. I mean well, it'd be okay. Except, uh, I'm not exactly okay with a ton of random sex." It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"So, you're saying you want a relationship in exchange for sex?" Sam asked, amused.

Freddie steeled himself. "Yes." A relationship with Sam? He was willing to give it a shot.

Sam was taken aback by his confession. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined it like this. She thought she'd get what she wanted and be done with it. She hadn't expected wanting more. "Okay then. It's settled." Sam got up and started getting dressed. She finished quickly, and was at the door just as Freddie was pulling his pants up in an attempt to keep up. "Where are you going?" Freddie managed to spit out before she could leave.

Sam turned back and smirked at him. "Home," she replied simply.

"Home?" He asked, not sure of what he heard.

"Yes, home. I'll see you tomorrow at school… boyfriend." With that, she left, not bothering to turn around.

Freddie smiled at the door. "See you tomorrow. Girlfriend."

…

**A/N: Hi. Um, tah dah? This is my first attempt at a lemon, so please please please tell me how I did. It was embarrassing to write, but I had to get it out of my system. I'm not totally satisfied with the end, but I've been writing this for almost two years, and I feel it's time to let it go. **

**-Anonymous. **


End file.
